


【卡鸣】专属陷阱（完）

by Fantasist_all



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasist_all/pseuds/Fantasist_all
Summary: 其实本来写的是正经傻冒文，有点变态的那种（捂脸）什么控制排尿，捆绑，手铐，当众排尿，强高，口，sp……但是写着写着我受不了了，我的小鸣人不能受到这种对待！不可以！！！含泪删除，他还只是个孩子啊TAT于是变成了温馨沙雕小甜饼？叹气第一次尝试写小黄文失败唉希望大家原谅鞠躬
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【卡鸣】专属陷阱（完）

清晨的第一束光透过窗帘钻进来时，鸣人便敏感地朝被窝里缩了缩，头顶立着的一小撮呆毛也跟着颤颤悠悠晃动着，若不是有面罩挡着，那金黄的头发就要戳进他的鼻孔里去了，卡卡西把他的呆毛往后拨了拨，又宠溺地刮了下他的鼻子。  
  
少年睡梦中冷不防被人一碰，瑟缩着躲了躲，倒是没醒，嘴里吧唧吧唧几下又睡得香甜。卡卡西笑了笑，也不再打搅他睡觉，轻手轻脚下了床。  
  
两月之期眼见着要过去一小半了，两人这段时间内却根本没再提起过“宠物大赛”的事，卡卡西是因为他本就是借着这个来哄骗鸣人的，而鸣人，则是这段时日被卡卡西换着花样的调教，已然将自己原本的目的忘得一干二净，只当自己是卡卡西的宠物了。  
  
不过虽然人已经属于他了，戏也是要适当做一下的。卡卡西心想。  
  
他两手揪住被角，一掀，藏在被子下的少年便完全展示在他眼前，猝然失了温暖的被窝，少年将自己缩成了一小团。卡卡西唇角勾勾，将项圈给他扣上，又把塞了一夜的尾巴拔了出来，换了个略微大了一些的塞进去。  
  
卡卡西见他还不醒，捏着尾巴转着圈才把这贪睡的小猫儿给唤醒了。因为这些天对后穴的调教，鸣人的后穴现在可谓是敏感至极，稍一摩擦就能分泌出一滩水来，更遑论是略大的肛塞打着圈儿摩擦肠壁了，少年喉中哼哼几声，半睁开眼瞧见卡卡西，就慢吞吞地爬到他面前，软糯糯地去舔舐男人的手。  
  
卡卡西俯下身亲他的额头，然后牵着迷迷糊糊的鸣人下床洗漱。要说起洗漱，鸣人可是很有心得，他从开始的一片狼藉到现在非常轻松就能把自己里里外外洗个干净，少年把脸埋进男人捧着的毛巾里，左右蹭蹭将脸上的水擦干，冲着卡卡西龇牙一顿笑。  
  
被赏了个脑瓜嘣，气的鸣人在男人身后冲他龇牙咧嘴，结果卡卡西突然回头，鸣人搞怪的表情根本来不及收回去，被撞了个现行，看着男人不怀好意的眯眯眼，鸣人就知道今天又不会好了。  
  
不过直到午饭后也没见卡卡西要罚他，鸣人立马又恢复了精神，跪趴着的脊背都又挺直了些。  
  
卡卡西午后喜欢坐在沙发上看书，这时鸣人就趴在沙发下边，宠物一般是不允许上去的。偶尔卡卡西会用脚去晃晃他，直到惹得他一巴掌拍在他小腿上才罢休，卡卡西这时候正色看他，“涨脾气了？”  
  
鸣人低下头，一副乖巧的样子，实际上悄摸吐了吐舌，一板一眼地回他：“主人，我错了。”  
  
这些天来，鸣人是发现了，只要不犯大错，卡卡西对他就是由着，就他偶尔皮几下也不会被惩罚，甚至还会被捞起来抱在怀里。虽然一开始觉得有些怪异，不过后来鸣人就习惯了，甚至还有些享受，毕竟主人可是难得抱他一回。  
  
鸣人还思绪刚一跑远，面前就砸下了一颗绿色的球，蹦跶着弹到他身上，最后停在他胸前位置，鸣人疑惑地抬头，正对上卡卡西饶有趣味的眼神。  
  
“就这个反应速度，你可怎么能拿到宠物大赛第一名呢，鸣人？”  
  
被他激的脸一红，鸣人把那球叼起来爬到卡卡西身前，结果半天男人也没伸手把球拿走，鸣人叼着球又往前努了努，男人这才慢条斯理接过球，在手上来回抛动，看鸣人的眼睛跟着小球一上一下动着，过了一会儿才将球给抛出去。  
  
“捡回来。”  
  
鸣人得了命令，撅着屁股快速爬过去把还在蹦跶的球摁住，然后叼在嘴里欢脱爬了回来，若不是他身后是条假尾巴，恐怕这时已然高兴的竖起来了。  
  
来回玩了几次，在鸣人玩的正高兴时，卡卡西却把球给收起来了，又开始看他的破书。  
  
鸣人急得喊他，“主人，主人！”  
  
结果卡卡西一个眼神也不给他，就让他自己闹腾，鸣人叫了一会不见反应，气急败坏地双手扒在沙发上咬他裤脚往下拖。  
  
可怜卡卡西的裤子，被扯得绷直，只要再用点力就会破个口子，卡卡西为了保全自己的睡裤，空出一只手揉了一把鸣人的脑袋，敷衍得很。  
  
“嗯嗯，乖，自己去玩吧。”  
  
鸣人气得一发狠把那睡裤咬破了个洞，还有越扯越大的迹象，卡卡西无奈，用手指撬开他的牙齿，惩罚性的捏住鸣人的脸，将手指放进他口中搅拌，末了还让鸣人给舔舔干净。  
  
鸣人也不是第一次被这样欺负，但还是会生理性的红了眼眶，就是不会再拼命反抗了。  
  
知道自己干了坏事，不过被折腾鸣人还是委屈，他气哼一声爬到沙发一侧窝着去了，卡卡西瞥他一眼，少年背对着他，埋着头装睡。  
  
卡卡西悻悻摸了摸鼻子，脾气还挺大。  
  
再说鸣人，本来只是装睡，但因为屋里暖和，再加上地毯软绵绵的，舒服的很，他装着装着竟真的迷迷糊糊睡着了，光滑的脊背上下起伏着，还打着小呼噜，瞬间就把卡卡西视线吸引过来了。  
  
他轻笑一声，宠溺地摇了摇头，在原地看了一会儿后从身侧摸出来个东西。是根逗猫棒，还是带粉红羽毛的那种少女款式，卡卡西走过去控制着逗猫棒让那羽毛正好吊在鸣人鼻前，羽毛被少年的呼吸吹的一飘一飘的，卡卡西眯眯眼把那羽毛左右摆动。  
  
柔软的羽毛蹭的鸣人鼻子发痒，他先是皱了皱鼻头，结果非但没减轻，那股搔痒感还越发强烈，他一吸气，打了个大喷嚏。  
  
“啊湫！”  
  
“唔？”  
  
少年眨巴眨巴眼睛才终于聚焦，看清了在他身上作怪的东西，看清后他愣了一秒才反应过来这是什么，顿时没好气地回头去找罪魁祸首，那罪魁祸首正在他身后捂着嘴巴笑。  
  
鸣人懒得搭理他，用手把逗猫棒拨到一边，但卡卡西没动，于是那吊着的东西就又砸了回来，和他脸颊来了个亲密接触，鸣人龇牙使劲把那玩意拍得更远了些，当然，返回来时砸的就更疼点。气得他当场给逗猫棒来了个大厮杀，给羽毛都咬下来了。  
  
荡了荡光秃秃一根绳，卡卡西用细绳轻甩了下鸣人的屁股，嘴里笑骂道：“小淘气鬼。”  
  
鸣人不屑地努努嘴，见卡卡西盘腿坐下来，又爬起来往他怀里钻，这是这些天养成的又一习惯，他还蛮喜欢被触碰的感觉的。鸣人把下巴搭在男人胳膊上，想了想觉得刚刚对男人的态度好像不太好，于是扭头舔舐男人的手背示好。  
  
本来干干净净的手，被舔的湿乎乎，卡卡西腾出一只手揉了揉他的头，这才让他不再继续舔舐，被打断的鸣人倒也不觉得有啥，在男人怀里扭扭蹭蹭找了个舒服的姿势靠着不动了。  
  
像极了只软绵的小猫。  
  
卡卡西将怀里的猫儿拢紧了些，感受着他身上的温度，最终还是没忍住，摘下面罩低头含住了小猫儿的唇，湿润温热，还带着甜甜的奶味，让他想要索取更多。  
  
感受到唇上的温软，鸣人哪里还能动弹，僵住在那，直到下唇被咬了一下，才痛呼一声张开了齿缝，炙热的舌以一种不容拒绝的姿态侵入他的口腔，贪婪地攫取着她的气息。  
  
这吻的时间很长，长到鸣人呼吸不过来开始推攘男人，男人这才最后逗了逗少年的小舌，放过了他。  
  
“呼…呼…你做什么啊？！”  
  
少年一边急促喘息一边瞪圆眼睛质问男人，得到的回应是双唇间的又一次相碰，激的鸣人抿紧了唇，圆溜溜的杏眼瞪得更大了。  
  
可爱的模样逗的卡卡西一阵低笑，他稍一用力将少年抱起，朝着卧室走去，鸣人惊地抱紧他，嘴里一串的“干嘛，快把我放下去。”  
  
卡卡西挺住，状似苦恼道：“小猫儿这么和主人说话，看来是不想要奖励了。”  
  
奖励？鸣人一听，撑着男人的肩膀去看他，眼睛亮亮的，“奖励？什么奖励呀主人？”  
  
少年撒娇的声音又萌又软，卡卡西让他闭上眼，并且在他企图悄悄睁开时吻在少年的眼上，这才让他乖乖的闭上了眼，卡卡西从衣服里摸出来一张卡举在鸣人眼前让他睁眼，鸣人一睁开眼就被眼前这张淡黄色的卡片摄去了全部心神，那卡上赫然印着“畅吃券”，下方还有两行小字，分别是“一乐拉面”和“两年”。  
  
“畅吃券！”  
  
鸣人欣喜得直叫唤，叫的卡卡西耳膜痛，把少年放到床上去，他揉了揉自己惨遭祸害的耳朵，冲着求证的鸣人点了点头，得到肯定的少年激动地在床上翻滚，闹腾了好一会儿才后知后觉。  
  
“可是这个不是比赛的奖品么，主人？”  
  
面对少年懵懂的表情，卡卡西上前把他圈回自己怀里，附到少年耳边轻声说：“骗你的。”  
  
吹的少年耳根痒痒，心里也痒痒。  
  
他好像弄明白了些什么，又好像什么也没明白，恍惚间便又被男人擒住双唇一顿逗弄，他呼吸不得，心神全在唇齿间了，酥麻感从唇舌传到心脏。  
  
知晓这是骗局又如何，他早已被缚住，再逃脱不得。  
  
“主人？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
鸣人慢吞吞想了想，最后什么也没再说，将头埋进了男人胸前。  
  
——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来写的是正经傻冒文，有点变态的那种（捂脸）  
> 什么控制排尿，捆绑，手铐，当众排尿，强高，口，sp……  
> 但是写着写着我受不了了，我的小鸣人不能受到这种对待！  
> 不可以！！！  
> 含泪删除，他还只是个孩子啊TAT  
> 于是变成了温馨沙雕小甜饼？  
> 叹气  
> 第一次尝试写小黄文失败  
> 唉  
> 希望大家原谅  
> 鞠躬


End file.
